


Best Life

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~ Life is hectic, stressful, full of worry. Sometimes, you need to sneak away and live your best life with your best man by your side. ~
Relationships: Chris Evans x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Best Life

She laughs against his cheek. His beard is soft but tickles her lips as it passes over. He’s rolling over as sleep takes him back, barely awake, but purposely crushing her beneath him. He knows she likes it, knows it makes her hot to feel the full weight of him knocking the wind from her lungs. He feels good against her, skin on skin, nothing between them anymore.

When he’s gone, she snuggles closer, pressing herself into his back. She kicks her knees up to fit in the curve of his, lays her hand on his waist, just feeling his heat. He smells like the woods; he was out early with the dogs, walking before dawn, but he always comes back to bed. There’s a hint of the lake on him too, and she pushes her nose between his shoulder blades, just breathing him in. It’s heat and man and the country; it’s perfect.

He’s gone so often for work, these little escapes to their cabin are so precious. It’s nothing fancy, not like back home, but there’s a cozy bed and a fireplace, a little kitchen to make a mess in, and big deck chairs down on the dock. There’s sun and leaves, water and that fall breeze they both love so much. It’s paradise, hidden away, just for them. No reporters, no managers, fans, family. Just the two of them.

She lets out a contented sigh against his skin and he shivers.

“Morning,” he whispers, first words always a little rough. His mouth is dry and he licks his lips as he covers her hand and brings it up to his chest. He crushes it to his heart and she can almost feel it beating. “How’d you sleep?”

“Pretty good,” she hums in reply, face still smashed against his muscular back.

It’s then that he takes her hand and bends his lips to it, offering a gentle kiss. She can feel him smile against her knuckles, that scratchy push of beard followed by the world’s softest lips. It’s almost unfair that a man should have such perfectly kissable and soft lips. Then again, a lot of things were unfair about Chris in general. If she could have stolen his eyes, she would have, lashes and all; no man had any right to have such beautiful lashes. His skin was like milk, his smile like an angel; the body of a god, chiseled from marble. He was unfair in almost every way.

He was also one of the kindest people she’d ever met. Sweet through and through, and adorable as all hell.

“Stay in bed,” he says quietly, “I’ll go make coffee.”

“And bacon?” she asks, kissing the nape of his neck.

He laughs as he rolls away. “Obviously.”

~

Breakfast on the deck; sunrise behind them already. They’ve stayed in bed too long and the day is wasting away.

Y/N sits in her favorite chair, sipping the dregs of her second cup of coffee while Chris tosses a ball to Dodger. Waffles is off by the edge of the water, digging up rocks as she sniffs for fish.

There’s a gentle breeze that smells of the end of summer. It’s really over; the heat is gone from the air, replaced by the smell of turning leaves and warming campfires.

She closes her eyes as the wind kisses her cheeks. She smiles into it; she won’t mourn the summer’s passing, for fall brings the best things. Autumn means big cozy sweaters and slippers lined with fur. It means a quilt on the bed and closer cuddles on colder mornings. It means walks in the woods, hand in hand while the dogs run ahead searching for rabbits. It means warm kisses with chilly noses brushing against soft cheeks.

A contented sigh drops her shoulders and Y/N sinks down deeper into the big chair. She watches the reflection of the clouds on the still lake, occasional ripples making everything shimmer.

Waffles breaks her concentration as a warm, scratchy tongue licks at her bare toes. She jumps at the surprise touch and laughs loudly, calling Chris over to her. He jogs across the grass and blocks the sun with his huge frame as he towers over her.

“Oh,” he groans playfully, “I was just about to do that.”

Shielding her eyes from his bright halo, Y/N looks up with a smile. “You were gonna come lick my toes? You’re gross.”

He laughs, knocking his head back as his body moves with the action. His voice is loud, booming across the lake; it’s beautiful. “OK, maybe not your toes,” he admits once he settles. “But I am a little hungry.” His eyebrows raise as his smile turns into a suggestive pout and Y/N can’t think about anything but his mouth and where he could put it.

She shivers with arousal and licks her lips slowly. “Poor baby…”

Her mug lands somewhere in the grass at their feet. He lifts her easily with strong arms and big, warm hands that nearly circle her upper arms. His kiss is deep and he tastes of mint; his body long and firm as she falls into him.

“Wanna head inside?” he asks, words just a whisper falling against her ear.

Words are hard in that moment but she mutters a faint ‘yes’ against the crook of his neck. Her arms lock around him and Chris leads her away. The lake can wait, the warm breeze will still be there later. He has other plans for the day.

~

Hand in hand they walk along the shoreline, toes sinking into the wet sand, feet massaged by pebbles and the kiss of a wave now and then. The lake is magic at sunset; gold and orange sparkle on the blue, the sky grows darker and the wind blows cool.

There’s no rush to head inside, no dinner date they’re late for, no phone calls, no real life. Lake life is the best life. There’s nothing to worry about but who’s going to make the coffee. Nothing to do but be in the moment, every moment.

His fingers pulse between hers, tightening his grip. She’s a few steps ahead suddenly and he yanks her back, spinning her around into his arms.

She laughs, eyes full of sweet surprise as he curves himself down around her and cups her cheek. Blue eyes stare deep into hers and her heart swells.

“What?” she asks, cheek on fire beneath his touch.

“I’m so glad I found you.” His voice is pure and happy, his smile too perfect to be believed. He dips his lips for a kiss and Y/N closes her eyes, focusing on the soft press of flesh, the feel of him, so afraid she’ll open her eyes to find it’s all been a dream.

“I love you,” she says on the end of the kiss, eyes fluttering open to find him still staring.

He smiles, eyes crinkling slightly, apples of his cheeks blushing brightly. “Well, that’s a good thing,” he teases, pecking her lips once more. “Because I love you too.”

~

Hollywood calls as it always does; Monday comes too quickly for comfort.

The road winds away from the cabin, sunlight flickers like strobe lights through the trees aside the highway.

The phones start to ring as service resumes, the road clogs with traffic. Life returns, heaviness leans on their shoulders once more, but their hands are still clasped, fingers still locked in a silent kiss. Forever.


End file.
